


Modern Major Mixup

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Marshall gets an inexplicable picture via snapchat. <br/>Disclaimer: Really not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Major Mixup

Mar, you can't just snapchat me a picture of a pregnancy test and then not answer your phone.

Mar. 

Mar.

Mar. 

I can keep this up all day, you know. 

Like singing 'I Am a Very Model of a Modern Major General'. I will call you and sing it over your answering machine. 

All the verses. 

Unless you pick up and talk to me. 

Are you going to pick up and talk to me? 

Or, you know, anything? 

Because I will sing. I will fill up your telephone with my voice, singing. 

If you don't answer me. 

\- OMG, Marshall, Brandi's playing a trick. IT ISN'T MY PREGNANCY STICK. And now I have to go kill my baby sister for having you SING TO ME. 

Thanks, Mar. That's all I needed to know. 

So. Wedding shower in how many days? 

\- I hate you. 

You love me. Go on, say it. You know you do. Say it. Or I'll start singing again. 

\- You're such a doofus.

Close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Any modern fandom, any, (513): You can't just snapchat me a picture of a pregnancy test and then not answer your phone_ From pr3tz3ls.


End file.
